


Hostage or Hero?

by damsevendemigods



Series: *Young Justice/Arrowverse Crossover [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Also Thea is one of my favorites from Arrow, F/M, It's kinda funny and I liked it so, Man I don't know I just wanted to write this, so I felt like this was a great idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damsevendemigods/pseuds/damsevendemigods
Summary: The Young Justice team meets one very interesting girl while on a mission to save a very important hostage from the League of Shadows. Weirdly, they weren't told the girl's last name, or many details about her, except for a picture of her face, and her first name: Thea. Kid Flash, however, seems to know a bit more than he's letting on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I'm posting this fic, and the details and timeline for it, is because I realized that if I wanted to read a crossover of Young Justice and all the DC TV shows on the CW that fit what I wanted perfectly, I'd have to write it myself. I'm not saying I'm a great writer. Most of the fics I write are short, but that's because I spend so much time creative background information. That's why there's such a detailed timeline, and all the other stuff. I tend to stay distracted by the small details, and dig deeper into them, instead of finishing the story- that's why the story is in little "episodes". 
> 
> I'm not promising to ever finish these stories or wrap them up in some way, and they'll probably all be one shots, but I hope you can all enjoy them just the same. I have lots of ideas, let's just hope I get to writing them all. 
> 
> I REALLY RECOMMEND READING THE DETAILS FOR THIS FIC FIRST BEFORE READING IT! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THE FIC BETTER THAT WAY, TRUST ME!!
> 
> :)

As the Team flew through the skies in the Bioship, Wally started to wonder if maybe he should just give up and tell them everything now. Having to save Thea, who should've been with the Legends and not in 2011, and going after the people who had apparently kidnapped her, who were part of the Shadows. Something told Wally that wasn't quite right. Thea was in the freakin' Temporal Zone, there's no way this could've been the League of Shadows. They may have had something to do with it, but he had a feeling, a terrible feeling, that it may have been the Legion of Doom behind this. He knew both Merlyn and Darhk had ties to the Shadows, and he definitely wouldn't put it past Thawne to mess with one of his friend's lives. 'God, why is it always Thawne? I hate fighting him, he's so annoy-'

"-And we'll meet you back at the bioship and get out of here.... Wally, are you listening?" Wally snapped out of his thoughts when Robin called his name. "Totally. Uh, what are we doing again? I zoned out for a sec." he said, smiling guiltily. "We're about to land, Baywatch. We have to go in, get the girl, and get out. Pay attention next time." Artemis said, smirking.   
'Wow, she's pretty when she smiles.' Wally shook his head, knowing that getting distracted by his totally hot girlfriend - yes, girlfriend, he couldn't believe it at first either - wouldn't help. He got ready to go, and almost forgot for a second how badly this mission was about to go. Almost.

 

_________________________________

 

It turned out finding Thea and managing to convince her to pretend she didn't know him without tipping off the others wasn't the hard part of the mission. No, the hard part was trying to avoid the fact that Thea wasn't just a normal citizen. 

At first, everything was going according to plan. Then, they were ambushed by the Shadows, and Artemis broke her wrist fighting off one of the henchmen (She had dropped her bow and quiver a few minutes back, and had switched to hand-to-hand combat). Wally had been distracted by helping her wrap her injury, when a voice that definitely didn't belong to a member of his team yelled, "MOVE!", and an arrow whizzed by his head, hitting the man in the shoulder and knocking him flat. When he looked up, standing there was their hostage, with Artemis' bow in hand and quiver in her back. 

No, this was NOT how the mission was supposed to go. 

Miss Martian was the first to react. "Wow! You're really good with a bow, as good as Artemis even!" (Artemis was too busy trying to get Wally to stop worrying about her wrist to care what Thea had done at the moment). "Well, I've had a little practice. Though I'm sure you already knew that..." Thea said, brushing the hair out of her face. "What do you mean?" Robin narrowed his eyes. "Of course I know how to use a bow, I'm- wait, you don't know who I am?" The team members shook their heads. Wally tried not to look like he knew anything. "I-I'm Thea Queen, Green Arrow's little sister." Artemis looked confused. "I had no idea he had a sister." She said. Thea continued, "I was the original Speedy! Did Ol- GA really never tell you guys about me?" She looked annoyed and a little upset at hearing this. The team, however, was shocked.

Wally decided to speak up before anyone could ask questions. He figured that he was already screwed enough, so why not make it worse? "It's nice to see you again, Speedy, but calling yourself the 'original Speedy' is just gonna confuse them more- you know, with the whole Roy problem." He turned to his team, thinking, 'Here goes nothing.' "Thea is Green Arrow's little sister, like she said. She used to be a hero like us, but I guess you could say she retired," more like joined up with the Legends and has been cruising around in the Waverider in the Temporal Zone for a while, but he wasn't going to tell them that. "-a while back. She's the reason Roy - the original Roy - got the name Speedy. It was her hero name. I know, confusing. Just deal with it, because we're gonna have to stick with her as our archer until we can get out of this place. Artemis is hurt and she can't fire an arrow with a broken wrist, and Thea's great for backup." Wally explained.

The team stood there for a second, but then got over their shock. "I don't like the idea of being replaced but you have a point. If she wants to help, she's welcome to use my bow. But I need it back after." Artemis said. "Thanks. And yeah, I DO want to help. Do any of you guys have a spare mask or something I can use though?" Robin handed her one from his utility belt, because of course he had one in there. 

Thea put on the mask, then smiled. Bow in hand, she turned to Wally, who said, "Nice to really see you again, Speedy. It's been a while." "You too, Kid Flash."

 

_________________________________

 

Later, when they were alone, Thea told Wally that Thawne and Darhk had kindapped her and brought her to 2011 to try and use her to get the location of something they needed, but they weren't able to find out anything when Merlyn realized what they'd done.

Apparently, being the good father Malcolm claimed he was but everyone knew he wasn't, he had gotten her out of his his teammates hands. However, in order to cover up their tracks, he had dropped her into a hostage situation with a group of members of the League of Shadows, which is why Young Justice was called in. 

Since she couldn't tell the Legaue about the Legends, she told them the edited version: The Shadows had kidnapped her to try and get information on her father, Malcolm Merlyn, who was apparently an enemy of Ra's al Ghul, but not a good guy either. They bought the story. Oliver had "taken her home to Star City," which meant that he had basically gotten her back on the Waverider with Sara. 

Thea and Wally also were able to convince the team to pretend like Thea's kidnapping had never happened. They all agreed to it, and Thea disappeared again. They never spoke of it again. All was well.

(Until Roy showed up to the cave after everything happened. He was not happy to have missed Thea and told Wally to next time tell him when she was around, which led to Wally mentioning how they had dated, and EVERYONE got interested in that mess.)


End file.
